


[Podfic] Scrummy

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [46]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), OLHTS made me do it, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, cursed ficlet for cursed prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Phoenix_Soar's summary:Prompt - Zombies'Angel, what part of the body would you wanna eat most if you were a zombie?’
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Scrummy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a little to the left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618230) by [Phoenix_Soar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Soar/pseuds/Phoenix_Soar). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Scrummy-by-Phoenix_Soar-eoir78)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/df220s60moqwlaq/GO_Scrummy.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)


End file.
